The invention relates to microscopy, and more particularly relates to photoacoustic microscopy. In its most immediate sense, the invention relates to a lens system for use with compact confocal photoacoustic microscopy apparatus.
Photoacoustic microscopy (“PAM”) is an imaging technique that uses back-reflected optical data and ultrasound data. In a confocal PAM system, the optical and ultrasound are both focused on the same point within the region of interest.
PAM apparatus is of two types: acoustic-resolution PAM (“ARPAM”) and optical-resolution PAM (“ORPAM”). Both types require the use of linear scanning in order to acquire depth information in the image. In an ARPAM device, a focused ultrasound transducer is mechanically moved to scan the region of interest; in an ORPAM device, the scanning is carried out by moving a laser beam back and forth. These devices focus the ultrasound and laser light using different components, creating complicated and bulky lens systems.
It would be advantageous to provide a lens system for use with photoacoustic microscopy apparatus that was simpler and more compact than existing lens systems and that did not require mechanical scanning to acquire depth information within the volume of interest.